<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stocking Filler 3 by Persiflage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930955">Stocking Filler 3</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage'>Persiflage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Berena Secret Santa 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Holby City</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Berena Secret Santa 2020, Bernie Wolfe: World's Okay-est Lesbian, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, France (Country), Grief/Mourning, Light Angst, Missing Scene, Nightmares, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Episode: s19e44 Go Ugly Early, Serena Campbell: Bisexual Extraordinaire, Stocking Filler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:27:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Post: Go Ugly Early: Bernie's in France with Serena, who's having nightmares.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Berena Secret Santa 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Berena Secret Santa 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stocking Filler 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanctitatem/gifts">Sanctitatem</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for doctorjameswatson for being a fabulous friend. I used the prompt <i>Dreams</i> from the Berena Secret Santa 2020 Stocking Filler prompts. She specifically requested the scenario that's in this fic so don't think I'm being mean to her with what I wrote!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Serena struggles violently, a bad dream Bernie suspects, disrupting their sleep.</p>
<p>“Shh, shh! It’s okay, Serena, it’s okay. I’ve got you, love. I’ve got you.”</p>
<p>There’s a shuddering gasp from the woman in her arms, then Serena says, “Bernie?” Her voice is shaky and low, and Bernie presses a kiss to her grey hair. </p>
<p>“I’ve got you, love,” she repeats. “Just a dream.”</p>
<p>“A nightmare,” Serena corrects her. </p>
<p>“Do you want to talk about it?” </p>
<p>Bernie guesses her lover is having nightmares about her daughter’s death, but she’s proven wrong when Serena says, “You were dying in my arms.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry that you were dreaming about me dying,” Bernie says quietly. “But I’m okay, I promise you.”</p>
<p>“Prove it,” Serena says, her tone harsh. “Prove this isn’t just another dream and that I’m not going to wake up to find you dead.”</p>
<p>Bernie loosens her grip on her lover and coaxes her to lie on her back. “Alright.” </p>
<p>She leans down and kisses Serena. A long, slow, languid kiss full of heat and passion that soon causes the other woman to squirm in her arms. “Is that proof enough?” she asks, a teasing lilt in her voice.</p>
<p>“No,” Serena says, and Bernie chuckles filthily in the dark. </p>
<p>“Very well.” She kisses her again, then as the kiss continues, Bernie slides her right hand up Serena’s bare leg beneath the light top she’s wearing in the summer heat of France. She pauses her hand at the top of Serena thigh, feeling a different kind of heat emanating from between the other woman’s legs, then nips at her bottom lip. “Yes?” she asks, because things are still fairly delicate between them following their time apart during Serena’s sabbatical. And even before Serena came to the south of France, their relationship had been shaky thanks to the intensity of Serena’s grief over Elinor.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Serena gasps. “Please.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay, love. I’ve got you.” Bernie means those words in a somewhat different context this time. She strokes a finger down Serena’s sex and the other woman’s legs fall open as she moans into Bernie’s mouth.</p>
<p>She dips the tip of her finger into Serena’s sex, then spreads the moisture across her lips. She repeats this process a few times, then she pushes her finger a little more deeply into Serena’s slick heat and her lover’s hips buck upwards in response. </p>
<p>Bernie feels an answering throb deep in her own sex and she presses her thighs together more firmly, making sure that she focuses entirely on Serena’s pleasure. She can take care of herself afterwards as her needs aren’t important. </p>
<p>She adds a second finger to the first inside Serena and concentrates the motions of her fingers on driving her lover closer and closer to a climax, then drawing her back from the brink once, twice, three times, until Serena’s hand clasps tightly around her wrist and she practically snarls, “Finish this!”</p>
<p>“Yes ma’am,” Bernie says, old instincts coming to the fore as a result of that tone of voice. She presses her thumb against Serena’s clit and sends her flying over the edge into a sustained orgasm that has the other woman wailing in pleasure, making Bernie very glad that they’re miles away from anyone else.</p>
<p>Afterwards Serena lies limp and panting in her arms and Bernie presses a kiss to her forehead. “Okay?” she asks softly.</p>
<p>“Better than okay,” Serena confirms.</p>
<p>“Good.” She starts to pull herself from the bed and Serena stops her. </p>
<p>“Where are you going?” she asks, sounding surprisingly anxious.</p>
<p>“To the bathroom,” she says immediately. “I’ll be right back, I promise.”</p>
<p>“Sorry,” Serena says, and Bernie’s eyes have sufficiently adjusted to the moonlight filling the room that she can see tears standing in her lover’s eyes.</p>
<p>“It’s fine, Serena,” she says softly and presses a languid kiss to her lips. “But I really do need to pee.”</p>
<p>That elicits a chuckle, as she’d hoped, and she can feel Serena watching her as she slips from the bed and pads into the ensuite. </p>
<p>When she returns, Serena murmurs her thanks, sounding sleepy. </p>
<p>“You’re welcome,” Bernie tells her softly, pressing a kiss to her temple. “Try to get some more sleep.”</p>
<p>“What about you?” Serena’s voice is even quieter now.</p>
<p>“I’m fine,” Bernie says firmly. </p>
<p>“Okay.” </p>
<p>Moments later, Bernie can tell that Serena’s gone back to sleep and she feels a sense of relief that she was able to help her past the nightmare. She lies beside her, waiting until Serena’s breathing deepens, until she’s sure the other woman is sound asleep, then she takes care of the throbbing between her legs. It doesn’t take long as she’s already keyed up from watching Serena fall apart at her hands. </p>
<p>Afterwards, she turns onto her side and lies facing Serena, watching her as she sleeps, until her own eyelids grow heavy and she falls back asleep herself.</p>
<p>There are nineteen days left until Bernie Wolfe leaves Serena to head to the Sudan to ply her trade as a trauma surgeon there instead of in Holby. She hopes that her presence here in France will help Serena continue healing from her loss, though she knows very well that it’ll be a long process. Healing from grief always is.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>